I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder
by Padfootrules3
Summary: this is a HGDM songfic. The song is I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder by Edwin McCain. Please review, but no flames


This is my first song fic, The song is "I'll be (your crying shoulder)" by Edwin McCaine, it's an awesome song.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

Draco walked into the Great Hall his seventh year at Hogwarts, and in the corner of his eyes, he saw the most beautiful woman in the entire world. _She must be a transfer_. He had received a letter from Dumbledore that summer announcing all that was going to happen that year at Hogwarts. He hoped he would be escorting this girl.

He finally, after half an hour of starring at her, decided to go over. He knew somehow deep inside that this girl was special, it was because she was incredibly hot, which she was, but she seemed like she wouldn't succumb to any guy that walked by, he knew he would be the one for her.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

He walked up to her tapped her on the shoulder and introduced himself.

"Hello, My name is Draco…" she cut him off.

"I know who you are Malfoy don't think I forgot about you." It turned out to be Hermoine.

"Ew, mudblood what have you done to yourself you look almost normal."

"Is that supposed to be hurtful?"

"No, you look different."

"Different how? All I did was change my hair so it's a honey brown now."

"Well, you look better, keep it up, and maybe you'll get yourself a boyfriend this year."

"Who says I don't already have one?"

"Oh, well if you ever break up with him, I think you look pretty hot now, even if you are a mudblood."

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Two months later Draco received a knock on his bedroom door.

"Draco, someone is here to see you, she looks like she has been crying."

"I'll be right there Blaise." Draco put on a decent shirt and brushed his hair. He walked out of the portrait hole, to see Hermoine standing there looking a mess.

"What do you want granger?"

"Well, you said I should come to you when my boyfriend dumped me, well he has, and I am a wreck."

"Why don't you talk to Potty or Weasel about this?"

"I would except it was Harry I was going out with, and Ron hasn't talked to me since me and Harry started going out, and right now I just really need someone to talk to."

"Ok tell me what ever you want." From that moment on they had a bond, which only grew, pretty soon they fell in love.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

However much in love they were, they couldn't tell anyone so they would hide together in this abandoned tower for hours every night, discussing anything and everything with each other. One day when Hermoine was walking home, she ran into Harry.

"Hey Hermoine, how are you?"

"Hey Harry, I'm good, and yourself?"

"I'm terrible, I really am, Hermoine listen I don't want us to be over, I know it's been a few weeks since I broke up with you but I can't get you out of my head." Hermoine knew she had to bring her relationship public.

"Harry, you know I love you, but it's a friendly love, because truth be told I have fallen in love with someone else, and I could never put him through what you put me through by breaking up with me."

"Who is it?"

"Draco, don't say anything, ok just leave it alone." Hermoine ran off.

"Draco, Draco, I did it, I am finally over Harry, and it's all because of you, I told him we were in love." Hermoine ran up to him and planted a kiss on his lips, and although there were people around he didn't pull away.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"I am so proud of you, now the world can know we love each other."

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

With that they kissed again, more passionately than the first one.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

They spent the rest of the year together, and eventually 2 years after graduating from Hogwarts they became engaged.

…And Harry finally rekindled his relationship with that special someone from HBP

I hope you liked it I came up with it like a min before writing it


End file.
